1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to matt or platform flooring units used to place over a portion of existing flooring to provide for protection thereof, and to provide for different floor surface characteristics, and relates more specifically to such flooring units that are manufactured of wood.
2. Background
Platform or matt flooring units can be removably placed over existing flooring to provide for a portion thereof having different surface characteristics. A well known example is seen in carpeted offices wherein a platform or matt, typically made of a relatively thin but durable and firm plastic material, is placed behind a desk to prevent excess wear of the carpet and to allow for easier movement of a caster supported desk chair.
Such prior art plastic matts function well yet are not particularly aesthetically pleasing. Thus, matts made of wood have been proposed that provide for a hard protective surface and that are also attractive. These wood matts consist essentially of a single piece of a thin planar wood fiber board material ,such as plywood or chip-board, to which is glued a finish hardwood. However, these prior art wood matts have been observed to warp or curl up at the edges, which is unsightly and impairs the effective use thereof. Warping can be caused by environmental factors, such as excessive humidity. Upward curling of the corners can result from the fact that, during use, weight is generally bearing primarily on the central portion of the matt causing that portion to become depressed relative to the corners. Also, the finish surface wood generally consists of thin individual hardwood wood strips which can become detached from the underlying support board as a result of this curling, further detracting from the appearance and usefulness thereof.
It would therefore be very desirable to have a floor matt constructed of wood that is resistant to curling and is more durable than the wood matts seen in the prior art.